In His Arms
by hopeintheproles
Summary: If there was one place that Jackie Burkhardt loved to be, it was in Steven’s arms. I put it back on by someone's request. I dont think it's very good but review please


If there was one place that Jackie Burkhardt loved to be, it was in Steven's arms. It wasn't at the mall or at a fashion show. No, it was in those arms. He has strong arms, arms that make you feel good when he places one around your shoulder. But mostly, they make me feel safe. Safer than I have ever felt with Michael or my mother or my father. They make me feel loved.

That's pretty sad, you know. Arms can't make you feel loved, but with him, everything I think I know gets blown out, and all these new theories float in. When I need comfort, he knows that I need a hug. He always provides a shoulder, well sometimes not willingly, but that's just Steven. But when I really need it, he knows. And he's always there.

Part 1

My mother had left again, to god knows where. I think it was Cancun this time. Soaking up the sun with some boy half her age, but obviously loaded enough. Every once in awhile she would send me a check. But this wasn't enough anymore, I needed my mother. When I was a kid, my mother actually was perfect. She would read me bed time stories and we would eat midnight snacks together. I would tell her my hopes and dreams, and she would sit there and tell me they would all come true. But, I think when my mother figured out that dreams and hoping got you nowhere, she split. And I miss my mother with all my heart. But she won't come back, to Point Place or who she used to be. I would take either in a heartbeat.

So here I am, sitting in the basement with everyone. I'm trying to watch the t.v but all I can think about is her. Will anything ever stay steady in my life? I know that my father was a lost cause, but I had my hopes set on my mother. I was hoping she…..she….well, I don't know exactly what I was hoping for. A fairy tale ending? Happily ever after? Probably, I can be so naïve. I need some air.

I stand up, and head up the stairs. Donna calls to me

"Where are you going Jackie?"

"Bathroom" I say coolly.

I make my way up the stairs and into the bathroom, I let out a shaky breath. It's hot in here. I open a window. The cool air hits my face, and my face scrunches up. I can't cry, I won't. I let out a little sob, and soon enough my tears are pouring down my face. My whole body is shaking and I lean again the window for support. I hear the door open.

Soon enough that person has turned me around and brought me in their arms. My head immediately goes to their shoulder, letting out my anguish. In hopes it let me deal. I smell the person. It's Steven. I can always tell who it is by their smell. Steven smells the best, it's not cologne it's his natural smell, warm and manly. It always makes me better, in some way at least.

His arms are around my back, rubbing it soothingly. He doesn't need to ask, he just knows I need this. His shoulder must be soaked by now. It's amazing when he knows what I need, it tells me how much we've grown towards one another. I cry often, but not like this. And he knows that. I'm gripping onto the back of his shirt. Afraid that if I let go, he'll walk away or disappear. I think I would die if Steven left me too. My tears slowly reside and I'm left with heavy breathing, but I keep my face in his neck.

I love how we mold perfectly together, like someone made us to fit in all the right places. My face can only reach his neck. It's perfect, so he can place his chin on my head, or lay his cheek on my hair. Perfect.

I lift my face away from his neck and lay it on his chest, he has the perfect chest for resting. It's firm but soft at the same time. Does that make sense? I suppose not. But, It works for me, it always has.

"You ok Jacks?"

How do answer that question? Obviously not, and yet they always ask it.

"Yeah" It was more of an airy sigh than answer. I'm sure he caught it. Steven wasn't much for talking about problems, he was always so used to running away from them. He can be great with his actions, but he was never any good at talking about them. That's why he can never tell me things are going to be okay, he can show me. He can't tell me he loves me, but he can show me. It helps. A lot, it really does. But, I don't know, I suppose it's always nice to have someone say it out loud. It's like a reassurance. Look at my mother, I thought she loved me, she left. Am I even worth anything anymore? It's so hard to tell now. But with Steven, I'm always positive he's not going to do anything to hurt me. Ahh, at least not intentionally.

We made our way down back to the basement, but as soon as we reached the stairs, I couldn't do it. I didn't want to see them, normally by now, I would be back to my chatty self. But don't people sometimes see that I just can't be her all the time, that I can't be so god dam preppy. I have feelings, am I the only one who can see that? Apparently.

I got out of Steven's grip and he turned and looked at me funny.

"What?"

I almost laughed. Almost. It's a simple question, and I can never ever seem to answer it, I never know.

"I'm tired, I'm going home. I'll come by later, bye." I dropped a sweet kiss on his lips and walk out the door, I could just feel his eyes burning questions on my retreating back.

Part 2

My home. It's not something that I can say very easily. It's not exactly a home. Home is where the heart is, Home is where your history begins, Home is where they catch you when you fall, blah blah blah, all of those stupid sayings. Nope, never applied to my home. Home is where my parents are, and where are my parents? I don't know, pick a point on a map. I guarantee my mom or dad have been there once.

Alright, now I'm just bitter. But bitterness quickly turns into sadness. And then your just bitterly sad. And that's pathetic.

So here I am, sitting on my bed. Reminiscing. A photo album resting on my thighs. It's brings sweet memories to my mind, how we were all such a happy family. We really were. My father and my mother were still very much in love, money was just a bonus for them. My father would let the servants off every Sunday, and we would have a barbeque in the summer, on the porch. We would all walk to the park, my parents would push me on the swings. My father would ride with me on the slides. Then I would play in the sandbox, allowing mom and dad time to walk hand in hand. It was all too perfect. But you what people say about perfection. It's only a matter of time before something ruins it all.

After things went downhill for my family, I started thinking, maybe, just maybe, if I was perfect again, they would all come back together. We would all be a family once again. It's a child's dream, I know that, but I can't help but hold on to it. All my other dreams have gone to waste. Dallas Cowboy cheerleader, pathetic dream, marrying Michael. But I hold onto this one, I haven't completely lost hope of it yet, I think I can still hold on to it for a little while, before I let it die completely.

I hop off the bed and place the album back under my bed. I look around. Pink, pink, pink. Ponies, unicorns, rainbows. I want to be taken seriously, yet I have this room? No wonder people think I'm a joke. My room looks like it belongs to a 5 year old. No, no, no. This has got to be fixed.

I walk out of the room and look down the hall. AHA! There it is. My old room, believe it or not I used to be quite the tomboy. When I figured out I liked pink I moved to a different room.

I step inside, the walls are blue, country blue. The border around my room near the ceiling is white hand prints, mine of course. Something my mother and I did on a whim of creativity. The day bed is resting against the wall, striped blue comforter. It's perfect.

I march back to my room, take off the pink unicorn plate saying 'Jackie's Room, princesses only' and throw it in the trash. I take all my clothes and transfer them, all my books, frames, appliances, makeup, and take it to my old room. All that's left behind is my unicorns, my rainbows, and my ponies. It's hard to give it up, but don't we all have to grow up at one point or another.

Why not start now?

Lying on her new bed Jackie stared at the ceiling, she was thinking back to her earlier 'conversation' with Steven. "Are you okay?" What kind of question is that? Obviously fricken not, and besides Steven, is not the one to talk about feelings so was he teasing her? Oh hell no! She was getting mad now, real mad. With a vengeance she hopped off the bed and made her way over to the Forman's.

Part 3

Jackie walked into the Forman basement with a huff. Luckily, Steven, was the only one there, calmly licking his popsicle and watching reruns of Gilligan's Island. She walked over to the TV and stood in front of it. Her high heels making angry clacks as she marched.

Hyde, looked up into the angry eyes of his girlfriend. 'Oh jeez. Here we go, I didn't do something again.' With a sigh he uncrossed his legs and leaned forward.

"What did I do now?" Hyde asked, in a bored tone.

Jackie scoffed. 'Of course he doesn't know, and what's with that tone?'

"Are you okay! What kind of a question is that? Did I look okay to you Steven?"

Hyde stood up and walked over to her. "I asked you if you were okay, wanting to know. You didn't have to tell me you were fine!"

Jackie glared up at him "Don't you yell at me Steven Hyde! What was I supposed to do? Huh? Tell you I'm miserable and invite you over for a chat, to talk about family problems! My problems? I don't think so, you don't just ask that, not when it comes from you!"

Hyde squinted his eyes at the small pixie in front of him "When it comes from me? What in the hell is that supposed to mean Jackie?"

Jackie let go of the gaze and spoke in a calmer tone "You don't like to talk about problems, especially mine. It's always "Shut your pie hole Jackie" or "Jackie, don't you ever shut up" or "No one cares Jackie""

Hyde looked apologetically down at his girlfriend before cupping her face and forcing her to look at him "Jackie, do you ever notice that happens when you're talking about the mall or some stupid cheerleading practice. It's only about stupid things that I tell you to shut your pie hole. But today, today you were really upset. And I wanted to know if you were really okay. I can be there and talk to you Jackie when you really need it."

Jackie smiled softly at her boyfriend. "I know, and thank you for this morning. I feel better." She leaned up and kissed him. Hyde let go of her and brought her back to the couch. They both sat down and Hyde turned to her "So do you want to talk about it?"

Jackie put on a playful grin before shaking her head "No, that's not really what I wanted to do." He smirked at her. Jackie pushed him a little towards the arm of the couch, slowly climbing into his lap and kissing him fiercely. Right now, straddling his lap, his hands on her hips, it all felt right, right and dandy. But she couldn't force the uneasiness out of soul. It was still eating away at her. And she still felt sad.

Jackie pulled out of the kiss and looked into his eyes, his baby blues. They showed his soul, and he knew that. It's why he felt the need to wear his glasses so often. Because he was "zen" and he didn't have emotions. If an emotion slipped out, you wouldn't be able to tell, because he would have his glasses to fall back on.

Hyde placed a tender kiss to her lips and to her forehead. He stood up and offered Jackie a hand. She took it questionably and put on a confused face.

"Let's take a walk." He said, her face grew soft and she nodded.

Part 4

It was the evening now, the warm afterglow of the day. It was always Jackie's favourite time of day. A time to let everything go, let it go with the sunlight. She loved that no matter how hot it was during the day, it always felt the same on your face in the setting sun. Warm and comforting, and it always made her smile. But not now.

Hyde and Jackie were walking down the street, hands adjoined, and looking content. Hyde pointed over to the park and led Jackie to it. Maybe what they both needed was a lack of maturity. Being a kid was always simple. Maybe it could lighten things up.

Jackie let go of his hand and walked over to the swing. Hyde just stood there and watched her. She was beautiful, no doubt. But she had this way about her, that only he had probably ever seen. She was like a porcelain doll, delicate, beautiful, elegant, and prim, but it was so easy to break, and you had to walk on eggshells around it. It was how he always referred to her in his mind. His own little porcelain doll.

Jackie sat on the swing and looked to her boyfriend. She threw him a little smirk and said "Come over here and push me."

Hyde smiled and walked over to her. He got behind her and gently started pushing her. Harder and harder each time, until she was fully swinging. But he didn't notice her talking, or hear her contagious laughter. She was holding herself back, she did it so often. Why did she always feel she had to hold things in around him? Maybe, because he held things from her as well.

Hyde slowed the swing and crouched behind her. He put his mouth next to her ear and spoke "Jackie, something's wrong." He got up and sat in the swing next to her.

"Mind telling me?"

Jackie looked to the still setting sun and looked down.

"Do you ever, have the dream that one day your mother and father will come back and you'll be a family again? Like things, will turn out ok?"

Hyde remained quiet for a moment before speaking "No, I've counted on them a lot before to be like that, but no, after all that shit. It kind of….uh, well it just remains a dream you know? That's why they call it a dream, something that you think of, not something that happens."

Jackie looked like she had gotten smacked "I….I never thought of it that way, it makes complete sense though." Jackie smiled and looked at her feet, she let out a sigh and looked Steven in the eye. "My mom left again. And when I found out she was gone, I…I wasn't even mad. I was just, so sad. And disappointed. But no matter what I do, I always hold on to that dream that she'll come back and things will be perfect."

Jackie let out a little laugh before continuing "And it's her fault too, you know? When I was younger, she always used to tell me "Dreams come true Jackie, if you just believe and hope enough. It will all come true. Don't stop believing Jackie. Never stop dreaming". And from then on I had all these absurd dreams and beliefs. Because I kept thinking back to mom, and I kept thinking 'I can do anything I want no matter what it is, I can get what I want' And it made me big headed and spoiled. And I took it in the worst way possible. But all I wanted was my family. And I wanted to be loved, I needed to be loved badly. It was essential. Why do you think I went back to Michael all the time. My parents would never tell me they loved me, and with Michael he would tell it to me all the time. Whether it was true or not, all I needed was to hear it."

Jackie looked over at Steven, who was still processing everything she said. Jackie got up from her swing and kissed Steven long and tenderly. She sat back down on the swing and spoke once more.

"And then you came along. And you were like a slap in the face, a jolt into reality. You wouldn't tell me you loved me, and yet even though we were exact opposites. We were the same in a way because of the fact that we both were lacking love from out parents. And the only difference was that I needed it more because of it, and you wanted nothing to do with it because of it. And you know what I learned from you Steven? I learned that you don't need to hear 'I love you' to know you're loved."

Steven looked to his now smiling girlfriend and watched her with aw. All the things she said, it was all true. She was a better person because of him?

Hyde got up from the swing and pulled Jackie to him. Engulfing her in a hug. He let out a chuckle in her hair "Do you know how lucky I am to have you"

Jackie laughed with him and kissed him. She looked into his eyes and responded "Yes". And they stayed that way for a little while, smiling at each other like crazy in love fools. Before Hyde's expression turned serious. "Jackie" he said softly "I love you"

Jackie stopped smiling. She looked into his eyes tearing up. She let out a shaky sigh before responding airily "I love you too". She didn't need it said, but she wanted it, she wanted it so bad. Hyde wiped away her tears before cupping her face and kissing her passionately. Jackie responded fervently. Grasping his shoulders from behind and deepening the kiss. His tongue prodded her lips apart and plunged into the sweet taste of her mouth, earning a groan of approval from her and her own writhing tongue against his own. He sucked on her bottom lip before moving, sucking her neck, and moving to her ear, grasping the lobe between his teeth and suckling it. Jackie whimpered softly before replying "Let's go back to my house."

Hyde nodded in agreement and they both left wordlessly. Leaving their problems with the finally setting sun.

Part 5: Smutty love scene. You are warned, if you are premature, and don't want to find out about the birds and bees early and through FanFiction I suggest clicking the back button. For other readers. Enjoy.

The ride to her house was silent. This was big, they had never made love before. God, it had been such a long time since she had made love. She had forgotten the feeling of it. Well, she had never really experienced the joys of sex with Michael, if you know what I mean. He was too fast and impatient. But Steven, Steven seemed like the kind of man that looks out for the pleasures of both him and her. Oh yeah, she was nervous. But excited as well. It had been too long in her opinion.

They arrived at her house, Jackie and Hyde walked up to the door, entered the house, and up the stairs. Once they were at the door, they both looked at each other. That's all it took, they crashed into each other's arms, kissing, grabbing, touching anything they could find. Jackie was against her door and Hyde leaning against her, covering her body with his own. Hyde pulled out of the kiss. "Jacks are you sure you want this?"

Jackie opened the door and they both stammered through. Jackie led Hyde over to the bed and sat him down on the end of it. She straddled his lap and ground into him. Steven let out a groan "Oh yeah, I want this." Hyde pulled her head down on to his and kissed her heavily. His tongue mixing with hers creating a delicious and hot taste. His hands slipped under her shirt and felt her velvet skin moving his way up to cup her left breast. Jackie moaned into his mouth and detached herself from him, lifting her arms up. Steven look the hint and lifted the shirt over her head.

Hyde cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes in sweet bliss. His hand making its way down her neck, over her collarbone, and to her breast. He brushed his hand over her nipple, immediately showing him her 'state'. Jackie's hands found their way to his shirt and pulled it over, gazing at his strong chest. Jackie ran her hands slowly down to his torso feeling his skin. Hyde moaned quietly at her touch, wanting more. Wanting to feel his skin on hers. He placed his hand on the small of her back and steered them onto the bed, Hyde on top of Jackie. Jackie's hands made their way further south and unbuttoned his jeans, and unzipped them. Hyde kissed her fervently while kicking off his pants. He sat up and moved down to her jeans. He unzipped them and slowly brought them down her legs. He moved back up and placed hot kisses along the inside of her thighs. Jackie gasped and moaned at the contact.

She pulled herself up and slid her hands down his back reaching the waistline of his boxers. She slid them off and felt his length. He groaned at the sensation, and Jackie was excited but nervous. Definitely bigger than Kelso. She kissed his neck and suckled on the spot below his ear, the spot she knew drove him crazy. He growled and kissed her heatedly before discarding of her last garment. They both slowly leaned back on the bed, not breaking contact, Hyde in-between her thighs. He suddenly stopped. He looked at her "Condom?" she shook her head "Birth Control" And resumed to kissing. Hyde couldn't take it anymore, and neither could Jackie. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slid into her.

It didn't hurt at first, just bigger. But she quickly adjusted. Very quickly. Every move he made she groaned in pleasure, their heated friction was rising fast. He could last much longer than Kelso, prolonging their pleasure. But she could only last so long, she tightened around him and called out his name in orgasm. He soon followed. They both lay in the afterglow. Peaceful, sweaty, and content. It was like that all night.

Except, after that first time, it was different. The first time it was need, but after that it was memorizing. Finding each other's likes and dislikes. Memorizing their shapes and curves of the body. It wasn't hot love, it was sweet and passionate.

In the future, they would marry and live life according to they know and what is right, and what feels right. They would love their children endlessly, and they would love each other eternally. But at this moment in time, they did not worry about their future, or their friends, or their parents. They had each other.

She didn't have to dream anymore, and he didn't have to question if he was loved.

They embraced, at the sunrise, their life to come.

THE END

A/N: Wow, I think this is my best story yet. I love feedback, lets me know what I'm doing right. I hope you enjoyed this story, took me awhile to write, but it came out better than I expected. My other story "Her Mistake" chapter 9 won't be up until Wednesday. Thanks. Alexa.


End file.
